Protective Services
by Emma.S18
Summary: Emma got a call from the protective services telling her that she needed to leave quickly, before it was too late. What does this mean for her relationship with Regina? - multi chapter SwanQueen fic - No curse! - I don't own OUAT
1. Leaving Home

After two years of staying in Storybrooke, Emma had fallen in love with her six-year-olds teacher, Regina. Unfortunately, she knew it was never going to last forever. The young woman had gotten a call from the protective services telling her that she needed to leave quickly, before it was too late. Tears were streaming down her cheeks as she burst through her front door, frantically starting to pack her and Henry's things.

"Emma?" Regina's voice called to her worriedly. "Darling, what's wrong?" Emma shook her head sadly, more tears streaming down her face. "Where's Henry?" The little boy appeared in the room a few seconds later and hugged his mother as he saw the tears staining her cheeks.

"Henry baby, go pack your things. We're leaving." Emma said. The little boy, as well as his brunette teacher frowned at her. "Mommy, I don't want to leave. I want to stay with 'Gina!" He showed Emma the most adorable pout. "I'm sorry, baby, but it's not safe for us here anymore." Emma said sadly. The boy finally nodded and went to do what he was told, hanging his head as he walked up the stairs.

"Emma, talk to me? What is going on?" Regina begged. "He found us…" The answer barely came out as a whisper. At the brunette's confusion, Emma elaborated: "Henry's father threatened to kill me if I didn't abandon Henry with him. He was my foster father when I was fifteen, but he wanted a baby of his own. When his wife couldn't get any…" The blonde didn't need to continue for Regina to understand.

"Oh my god, Emma! That's horrible. I'm so sorry you had to go through that." Regina's heart had broken at the blonde's words. She pulled her girlfriend into a loving hug. She could feel Emma relax in her arms a little.

"I got a call from protective services earlier, saying that he was close to finding us. I can't endanger Henry and I won't risk your life either, so I'm taking Henry away from here." By the time she was done, both of them were crying hard.

"Please, don't leave me?" Regina begged. "I'm sorry, but I can't endanger you like that." Emma said, never stopping to pack. She grabbed her favorite red leather jacket and held it for a moment, before turning to Regina.

"Here," she handed the brunette the jacket, earning a confused look, "keep my jacket, so you'll remember that we'll be back as soon as he's in jail." Regina nodded and accepted the hideous piece of clothing, she couldn't understand Emma loved so much, and hugged it close to her body.

"I'll try to find a way to communicate with you," Emma promised. Just at that moment Henry walked in with his bag. The blonde smiled a little at her baby boy. "Mommy's so proud of you, baby," she said, before grabbing her bag and Henry's and caring them out to her car.

"Say goodbye to 'Gina, baby. I'm afraid we won't see her for a while." Regina opened her arms and the kid hugged her tightly. She picked him up, promising him they would see each other soon and buckled him up in Emma's car. After closing the car door, she turned to her girlfriend.

"I love you, Emma. Come home soon?" Her eyes were filled with tears once more. Emma pulled her into a passionate kiss. Reluctantly, the blonde pulled away. "I love you too and we'll be home as soon as it's safe again." Regina nodded, quickly pecking Emma's lips. "Stay safe?" The blonde nodded, "I promise."

With that last promise Emma stepped into her car and started driving away, not knowing when or even if she'll be back. She didn't even know where to go.


	2. Two Years Later

It had been two years since they had left Storybrooke and Emma didn't know what to do about Henry. Ever since they had left, he seemed to be depressed all the time. He understood why they needed to leave, but it didn't change the fact that Storybrooke was their home.

Emma sighed; she was working in a small diner while Henry was at school. She grabbed the diner's phone and dialed the only number she knew by heart. When the person on the other end of the line answered, a tear rolled down Emma's cheek.

"Regina? It's Emma." She could here the other woman gasp on the other end of the line. "Oh my god, darling! Are you okay? I haven't heard from you in months. I was so worried." Regina sounded so worried.

"I'm sorry, I didn't have access to a phone. We're fine, but we both miss you like crazy." Emma said. "I think we'll be able to return home soon. He was arrested yesterday and I just need to stay hidden until after the trial."

A sigh of relief could be heard from Regina. "That's great news, Emma!" Both women were smiling widely, with tears in their eyes. It wouldn't be too long before they were back together, where they belonged.

"How's Henry? Is he still as grumpy?" Emma sighed. "Yeah, but I understand. He misses home, just as much as I do."

"Jane! Hang up the phone and get back to work!" Emma's boss yelled at her. Protective services had wanted both of them to change their names until the trial was over.

"I'll talk to you soon, I promise. I love you!" Emma said. "I love you too. Tell Henry I miss him?" Emma agreed and hung up the phone, finishing her shift.

"Hey kid, how was school?" Emma asked as Henry sat in the passenger seat of her car. He shrugged. "I want to go home." He mumbled. "I know Henry, so do I, but it's not going to be long anymore, I promise." He nodded.

"Regina misses you," she said, making him smile a little. "Can I call her?" Emma thought of something and nodded smiling widely. She parked her car in front of their temporary apartment and rang her neighbor's doorbell.

"Jane, how are you?" Emma put on a fake smile. "I'm fine, Kate. I was wondering if we could borrow your phone for a minute? I can't seem to find mine and Henry would like to talk to his stepmother." The other woman smiled at the young boy and nodded.

She handed him the phone, before going to the kitchen to prepare a snack for them. Emma quickly dialed the number and handed her son the phone.

They talked for a while. The longer they talked, the happier Henry got.

When he was done, he walked to his mother and hugged her. "Thanks, Mom. I love you and so does Regina." Emma smiled and kissed his forehead. "I love you too, kid. Come on, let's go back to the apartment."

They thanked Kate and went upstairs.

That night, Emma had trouble sleeping. She was worried about having to tell the judge what he'd done to her. Knowing that Henry would be at school, made her a little more comfortable, but not much.

At least, once she was done with this, they would be able to go back home, back to Regina.


End file.
